


Faith and Justice

by Jesus4ever



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesus4ever/pseuds/Jesus4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says that it started differently. Superboy, however, maintains that it started with Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This idea began forming in my mind, and wouldn't let go until I typed this up. I do not own Young Justice or Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to their respective owners.

Superboy was confused about Superman. Why _why doesn't he want me?_ He asked himself. _Everyone keeps saying 'He'll come around; he's just in shock, give him time.' But he looks at me, and I can practically feel the disgust rolling off of him!_

Quietly, the clone slipped away from his 'team' (he wasn't really sure if he could trust them), and began walking. He didn't notice the walls of Mount Justice melting away until he smelled pine trees; a scent he knew wasn't in the cave.

"Hello?" Superboy called, his body tensing for a fight. A horse and its rider came into his view, but Superboy's body was still tense, as he still needed to determine if the rider was friend or foe. However, he did decide to be polite, and called out, "Excuse me?"

The horse stopped, and glanced at him.

"Another Human?" it asked, and Superboy jerked. The man studied the clone, and admonished, "Hush, Phillip." Then, he spoke to Superboy.

"Who are you?" At that question, the boy froze. He had no idea what to say, since technically, he had two names. The Cadmus scientists who had created him had called him Project Kr (but Superboy figured that the name would react poorly tothat), and his team called him Superboy (or some variant of it in Robin and Wally's cases). Panicking slightly, Superboy thought, _I don't have a name!_

"What do your friends call you, then?" the man questioned, and the clone realized that he had accidentally said his thought out loud.

"Um… Superboy." He stammered, and the man tilted his head, as if he was considering the name.

"I'm Edmund," he finally said, and then turned Phillip around, saying as he did so, "It will be night soon. You are welcome to come back to Cair Paravel with me."

"Thank you," Superboy muttered, and followed the horse as it moved through the woods. As they travelled, Edmund told the clone about Narnia, and about his adventure.

"So, you're the king here?"

"Not really," Edmund laughed, "What I mean is that my siblings and I rule in place of Aslan."

"Aslan?"

"He is… I don't really know how to describe Him," Edmund attempted to explain, "but you will understand what I mean if you meet Him."

"I don't really understand," Superboy stated, and Edmund smiled, "I don't expect you to."

* * *

 

Just then, the three reached a castle, and Superboy saw a lion waiting for them. He saw Edmund smoothly dismount Phillip, and bowed to the lion.

"Walk with me, son of Adam," it told Superboy, who moved over to it, and the lion began walking.

"Sir? Why am I here?"

"You are here, son of Adam, to learn a lesson."

"And what lesson is that, sir?"

"Let go of your anger, my son, and come to Me."

"I… I don't understand. How can I be your son? I'm a clone!"

"You are still my child, beloved," the lion rumbled, and Superboy frowned.

"But why would you want me as a son?" he protested, and the lion again rumbled, "You are my child, beloved."

Superboy again opened his mouth, but the lion interrupted with a soft, "You doubt your value, beloved. Don't run from who you are."

Superboy returned to Edmund, who just looked at him, and stated, "I'm not going to ask you what He told you. But if you ever want to tell someone, I'll listen."

* * *

Several years passed, and one day, Superboy (now known as Leo to the Narnians) found one of his teammates in the forest. '

"M'gann?" he called softly and she whirled around.

"Superboy?!" she exclaimed, and then questioned, "Have you seen Robin?"

"No… Hang on; I do hear him, though."

Leo led M'gann to where heard Robin's breaths, and called, "Robin! I know you're here!"

As his friend dropped lightly to the ground, Leo noticed that tears were falling down his face.

"Robin!" Leo exclaimed, shocked. "What happened?"

"I… You were there, Supey!"

"No, I've been here." Now Leo was confused, had time moved while he was in Narnia? As Robin explained what happened, Leo realized that his teammates were probably going to arrive at different points, and he knelt in front of Robin.

"I don't blame you," he told the younger boy, "you didn't realize that it was a simulation, and had to make hard choices."

"I thought that I was finally ready to be a leader, but… but I got you all killed!" Robin protested, the whites of his mask showing his distress.

"I don't blame you," Leo repeated quietly, "but I don't understand what exactly happened. Could you fill me in?"

As M'gann spoke, Leo listened, and when she finished, spoke again, "And I don't blame you either, M'gann. You saw Artemis 'die' in front of you. I'm pretty sure that I would do the exact same thing if I were a telepath."

"You've changed," Robin noted as he managed to wipe away the last tears that were creeping down his face.

"Yes," Leo acknowledged, "I have."

He led his teammates into Cair Paravel, where he saw Aslan waiting for them. Bowing down, the boy waited for the command of, "Rise, son of Adam."

Then the lion looked at Robin, and told him to walk with him.

"Your mask has become your prison, beloved," Aslan told Robin, who stared at him.

"I… it hasn't, sir!" he protested, but the lion just looked at him.

"Then take it off, my son." Robin's hands shook as he reached up to touch the mask, and then he dropped his hands, whispering, "I… I can't."

"Then let me teach you, beloved."

Leo watched as Robin returned, and M'gann moved to comfort him. However, Aslan interrupted her, and told her to walk with him, just like he had done with Leo and Robin.

"Daughter," the Great Lion began, "why do you hide who you are?"

M'gann was silent as she thought about what she wanted to say, and then admitted, "I didn't want them to hate me."

"You must learn to be yourself, daughter."

* * *

 

Wally was annoyed with the blonde archer, and he could tell that Roy was too. Finally, he snapped, "Look, princess, you may think that my life was all rainbows and sunshine, but it WASN'T!"

Growling, the blonde archer snarled, "West, if you don't shut up, I am going to throw something at you!"

"ARTEMIS!" Roy barked, but the blonde ignored him, and carried out her threat. Unfortunately for Wally, she chose to throw her bow at him. He chose not to duck, and it hit him in the head. Roy raced over to his brother in all but blood, and shoved a chocolate bar at him, which he took. After it was gone, Wally rushed out of the cave, leaving Roy and Artemis alone.

Wally just ran, never noticing that he was in another place until he ran into someone.

"OW!" he cried, and found himself in the air.

"Hey!" Wally yelped, and began flailing.

"Don't flail around like that," a semi-familiar voice chided, "you're hurt!"

"R… Rob?"

"Dude, just call me by my name!" Dick laughed, and the two heard a voice call, "Are you okay, Dick?"

"Yeah, M'gann! I'm fine! And I found Wally!"

"Wait, wait!" Wally protested, "how do I know that it's not some alternate world?!"

"Well," Dick started, only to pause to call to M'gann, "Hang on a minute, okay?"

"Anyways," Dick lowered his voice to the point that only Wally could hear what he was saying, "Roy and I would patch you up when your old man (not your father, I know) got really rough with you."

"That's not enough," Wally hissed, his green eyes narrowing.

"You have a scar from Reverse Flash on your back. You were lucky that you aren't in a wheelchair," continued Dick, still in a low voice, "Do you want me to continue?"

"N…no."

"Come on, Leo and M'gann are waiting for us," Dick chuckled, and Wally looked confused.

"Leo?"

"You'll see. Aslan will probably want to talk to you. He did for Leo, M'gann, and I."

"Who's Aslan?"

Dick didn't answer Wally's question, but he did smile.

When Wally saw the lion, he had to fight his nerves that were screaming Run, you idiot! Glancing at his (now older) friends, Wally saw them kneeling.

"Walk with me," the lion rumbled, and Wally forced himself to move, the rational part of his mind wondering why he was moving towards the lion instead of running.

"My child, you, like your friends, are here to learn a lesson."

"W… what lesson is that?"

"Do not let your past or others define you, beloved."

"But, I already know that," Wally protested, but the lion shook its head.

"Then why do you act like your uncle?"

"I… I… I don't know. I guess because I didn't want to be like my father," Wally stammered.

* * *

 

When Leo asked Peter and Edmund if he could court Susan, the kings saw M'gann hand Wally and Richard (while they knew he preferred his nickname, both thought it was in poor taste to call him by it) several gold coins. Then Richard also asked to speak to them.

"Your Majesties, I would like your permission to court Queen Lucy," he stated, and Edmund's eyebrow rose.

"We're giving both of our sisters away, Pete." He grinned, and then Peter spoke.

"Richard. I expect you to take care of my sister."

"I will, sire," the royal spy replied, and Peter grinned, "Then I give you full permission to court my sister."

"Pay up!" crowed Wally, and held out his hand.

"Is this normal for you?"

"Actually, yes," the acrobat deadpanned. "Leo and another one of my friends, Artemis, once bet me that I couldn't do a triple backflip then manage to grab an acrobatics bar. I won fifty bucks off of both of 'em."

"I swore then that I wasn't going to bet on his ability as an acrobat again." Leo called from his spot, and Richard shot the forester a mocking bow.

Then, Tumnus reported that he had seen the White Stag. Even though Leo and Richard knew that they would probably be separated from Susan and Lucy, they spoke to their friends, and agreed to go with the Kings and Queens.

As they walked past the lamppost, Leo, Susan, Richard, and Lucy stopped to say their goodbyes.

* * *

 

A/N: And that's a wrap!


End file.
